Un Poco de Ayuda
by Biancamanda16
Summary: La Señora Frederic trae a alguien que puede ayudar a Artie a lidiar con las consecuencias del astrolabio.


Melinda se encontraba en su tienda de antiguedades Tal Como Nunca Fue revisando un pedido que le habia llegado.

En ese momento suena la campana anunciando que un cliente habia llegado.

Melinda saludo a su recien llegado cliente era una mejor afroamericana con un traje color pastel acompañada por un par de guardias.

Hola ¿usted es Melinda Gordon? .

Si señora ¿en que le puedo ayudar?.

Yo soy la señora Frederic y necesito su ayuda se la capacidad que tiene de comunicarse y ver a los muertos.

A Melinda le impacto un poco lo que habia dicho pero se repuso en seguida.

¿Y como lo sabe?.

Eso no es importante ahora ¿me va a ayudar?.

Esta bien ¿que quiere que haga?.

Vera hace poco hemos pedido a una gran amiga necesito que venga y hable con el responsable el no tubo la culpa y quiero que le haga entender eso. Y supongo que si habla con usted y le dice lo que Leena tiene que decir tambien servira.

Leena ¿es su amiga fallecida verdad?.

Si asi es y ¿que opina va a ayudarme?.

Esta bien.

En ese momento llega Delia.

Delia que bueno que llegaste ¿te puedes encargar de la tienda por un rato?.

Pues claro.

Melinda tomo su bolso y abrigo y salio de la tienda acompañada por la señora Frederic.

Y bien ¿donde iremos?.

A Dakota del sur.

¿Que hay en Dakota del sur?.

Bueno ya lo vera pero no podra decirselo a nadie ¿entendido?.

Esta bien guardare el secreto y usted guardara el mio.

La señora Frederic subio a su limosina y invito a Melinda para que la acompañara y fueron rumbo a Dakota del sur en el camino la señora Frederic le conto a Melinda sobre los artefactos, el almacen 13 y todo elel asunto del astrolabio de Magallanes y como habia muerto Leena.

Luego de unas horas llegaron al almacen.

Bienvenida al almacen 13.

Gua es un lugar fabuloso.

Si asi es, Bueno ven busquemos a Arthur la señora Frederic guio a Melinda hasta la oficina de Artie cuando llegaron Artie estaba frente a la computadora.

Arthur.

Artie se dio la vuelta y vio a la señora Frederic acompañada por una mujer.

Señora Frederic ¿que hace esta mujer aqui?.

Ella es Melinda Gordon ella a venido a ayudarte.

Ayudarme ¿Con que?.

A superar lo sucedido con Leena.

Y ¿como es que hara eso?.

Bueno la señora Frederic me conto lo que sucedio y creo que yo podria ayudar.

Ah si ¿dime como?.

Bueno yo puedo ver y hablar con los muertos y Leena esta aqui ahora.

Los espiritus no existen estas loca.

Yo pense que alguien que trabaja en un lugar como este seria alguien de una mente abierta.

Ella ¿sabe sobre el almacen?.

Si Arthur y ella va a guardar el secreto y me gustaria que escucharas lo que te diga.

Bueno.

Leena dice que lo que paso no fue tu culpa tu habias sido afectado por el artefacto y dice que debio de haberle hecho caso a la señora Frederic pero se quedo por que queria ayudarte.

Y por eso murio ella no tiene la culpa yo si soy el unico responsable.

Ella dice que tu salvaste a el almacen y lograste que el mundo recuperara la esperanza dice que fuiste responsable de eso y nada mas.

Si pero ella tubo que pagar con su vida. Ella dice que sabia el riesgo del trabajo cuando lo accepto y dice que no se arrepiente de nada y no quiere que tu lo hagas.

Artie tenia lagrimas en los ojos Leena se hacerco a el y puso una mano en su ombro para consolarlo el pudo sentirla y unas lagrimas salieron finalmente de sus ojos.

Ella esta lista para cruzar ahora.

¿Cruzar donde?.

Hacia la luz.

Ah ella dice que no abandones tu dieta solo por que ella ya no este.

Artie se limpio las lagrimas y rio.

Esta bien voy a intentarlo.

Ella dice que quiere que le dees la despedida de su parte a los chicos.

Esta bien les voy a decir.

Leena cruzo finalmente.

Gracias Melinda me has ayudado bastante.

Bueno es lo que hago.

Arthur dale un recorrido por el almacen a la señorita Gordon y luego volvera a Grandview.

Esta bien.

Artie y Melinda rerrieron el almacen por un rato y luego ella volvio a Grandview la señora Frederic la llevo.

Melinda llego a Grandview.

Gracias por lo que ha hecho Melinda Gordon, Arthur y Leena estan en paz ahora.

Bueno de nada y Gracias por salvar al mundo al diario.

Es lo que hacemos.

La señora Frederic subio a su limosina y se fue y Melinda fue a su casa a descansar aun maravillada por todas las maravillas que vio.

Fin.


End file.
